1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a method for manufacturing an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an electrical connector that has a first pattern of leads extending from the connector in a first direction and a second pattern of leads extending from the connector in another direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of electrical connectors are known to those skilled in the art. Certain types of connectors are intended for use in providing electrical communication between a first component on one side of a nonconductive barrier and a second component on an opposite side of the nonconductive barrier. For example, certain proximity detectors and photoelectric detectors are provided with a four-pin connector to facilitate the detector being connected to an electrical cable.
Most known connectors utilize a plurality of pins that are inserted into a nonconductive element or, alternatively, a plurality of pins around which a nonconductive material is molded. The manufacture of connectors of this type, regardless of the number of pins used, requires that the individual pins be held in place so that the nonconductive material can be molded around them. This procedure can be very complicated and can significantly increase the costs of the connector. In addition, the connection of the electrical connector to an electronic component, such as a proximity sensor or photoelectric sensor, also requires that the pins be connected in electrical communication with components of a circuit board within the electronic component. This connecting procedure can be complicated and costly if both ends of the pins are arranged in an identical pattern.
It would therefore be significantly beneficial if an electrical connector could be formed in which the pins extending from one end of the connector are arranged in a first preselected pattern while the pins extending from the opposite end of the connector are arranged in a second preselected pattern to facilitate their assembly and connection in electrical communication with components within the detector to which the connector is attached.